


Blind Faith

by magic_at_mungos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_at_mungos/pseuds/magic_at_mungos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is still an outsider looking in until Ginny brings her into the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Faith

Hermione had never understood Luna. Even from that first meeting before the Quidditch World Cup with Ginny, Luna just _threw_ her. It was the disarming belief in the things that couldn't possibly exist. Ginny would just look at her in an exasperated manner when Hermione pointed that out. “Just because we haven’t seen them for ages doesn't mean they don’t exist.” 

Hermione scowled at that. Ginny continued “And half the things that we've got in the Wizarding world aren't meant to exist with the Muggles. You told me that fairies and dragons and goblins and things like that are only in children’s stories.” Hermione didn't have an answer for that and shut up. She lay back in the grass under the tree in the garden and tried to marry up these differing ideas. 

That night before Harry was due to arrive, Hermione and Ginny had gone to bed and were lying there in the darkness. Hermione asked softly, “Is Luna always that _odd?_ ” She heard Ginny roll over and sigh. 

“She’s different. She always has been a bit fey but her mum was lovely and Luna takes after her. She died in an experiment that went a bit wrong.” Hermione was a little shocked. 

“A bit wrong? What kind of experiment could go so far wrong that you die?”

Ginny sat up enough in bed for Hermione to see her figure by the moonlight coming through the window. Ginny shrugged. 

“Easy enough to do. A wrong flick of the wand or the wrong inflection in the incantation. You know well enough how putting the ingredient in at the wrong time when making a potion can cause it to explode. Luna’s never said what her mum was trying to do but it can’t have been too bad if she was doing whilst Luna was there.”

“Luna saw her mother _die_?” Ginny nodded. 

“Her dad is a bit overprotective now.”

Hermione lay back down on the thin camp bed and pinched the bridge of her nose. It was one thing believing in weird things but seeing your mum die was something else. She shuddered and closed her eyes, trying to sleep.

*****

The following day was absolutely _insane_. Molly was tidying and cooking to within an inch of her life and Ginny finally dragged Hermione out into the fields behind the Burrow to avoid being dusted or being made to help. Ginny was giddy with excitement and couldn't wait to see Charlie and Bill, who were Apparating in later that afternoon. Hermione sat on the edge of the small lake and dangled her legs into the water.

“What are they like – your brothers, I mean?” 

“I never really knew Bill that well. I was still little when he went to Hogwarts and I only really got to know him after he left Hogwarts and before he went to work for Gringott’s. He looks like a younger version of Dad. He’s very laid back – the goblins love him despite him being human.” She paused and propped her chin onto her hand. “He’s promised to take me to see the Weird Sisters next summer when they’re touring the UK. I wanted to go and see them in Egypt and stay with him but Mum wouldn't let me.” 

She rolled up the bottom of her jeans and sat next to Hermione. “Charlie never did as well at school as Bill. Mainly cos I think he couldn't be bothered. But he loves what he does in Romania. He always sends me these funny little postcards that he draws. He taught me how to fly and didn't give a shit what Mum thought.” She grinned. “Still doesn't in fact. Mum keeps on at him to cover up his tattoos with glamours. I think that’s half the reason why he keeps on   
getting more.” 

She flopped back on the ground. “It’s too hot to move.” Ginny eyed Hermione from her prone position. “Fancy a swim?”

Hermione turned to look at her. “We haven’t got our swimming things.” 

Ginny shrugged. “So what? Skinny dip. We’d hear anyone coming up and me and Luna have done it loads of times. Never been caught.”

Hermione flushed slightly and shook her head. Ginny sat up and pulled off her t-shirt. “Scaredy cat. _Honestly_. Do you ever do anything before thinking about it from all angles first?”

She stumbled up and undid her jeans, pulling them off and leaving them in a heap on the verge. Ginny unhooked her bra and added it to the pile and then pulled down her knickers. “Plus, it’s not like you've got anything I haven’t, right?” She splashed into the lake and dove under the surface. 

Hermione slowly followed – too embarrassed to be sat there watching Ginny splash around like an otter. Maybe if she went for a swim, she would cool off and get rid of those uncomfortable feelings. She liked _boys_ , after all. Didn't she?

*****

The Quidditch World Cup final. Most wizards (and witches) would have killed to get tickets for this game. Hermione couldn't quite understand the fuss over a silly game - not that she remembered much of the game anyway. Although she would have been slightly interested in a detached sort of way if England were playing but they weren't. It seemed as tribal as football was in the Muggle world and even sensible people like her father and Arthur seemed to lose their heads over it. Ginny had tried to explain the attraction. Her dream was to play for the Harpies after she left school.

The most exciting thing about the game was the mascots. Hermione hadn't realised that leprechauns were real and made a note to research into them once she had access to a decent magical library. And the Veela… Hermione’s heart had raced a little and she had blushed. Luckily no-one had noticed as everyone else had been making a bigger fool out of themselves. Even Ginny had been too busy laughing at her brothers. Hermione remembered the Russian tales her neighbour had told her when she was little and realised that tales like The Feather of Finist the Falcon were _true_. 

She didn't pay much attention to the game after that – she was watching the Veela flirt with the fans in the lower stand in between cheers and boos from the crowds. Hermione sighed wistfully. Veela may be classified as beasts by the Ministry but that seemed to bother people less than her being born to Muggle parents. Beautiful and powerful – it didn't seem fair. 

It was after the game that had been the worst. The panic had washed over Hermione when she realised that it could be _her_ hanging upside down in mid air. By the time things had settled down and they were back at the tent, she was still shaking and she couldn't hold her mug properly. Hermione cast a slightly envious look as Ginny curled up on Charlie’s lap – head tucked under his chin – in order to stop her shaking. She leaned back and let the conversation wash over her until Ginny nearly nodded off and Arthur had shooed everyone off to bed. 

Just as they were changing for bed, Ginny asked softly “Can you sleep in my bed tonight? I need someone there.”

Hermione stopped breathing for a moment. They were too old to be sleeping in the same bed. People talked about that sort of thing in hushed whispers. “Please? I’m scared.”

Hermione nodded and then finished getting changed. She slid into the camp bed next to Ginny and held herself very still. Ginny didn't seem to mind as she slid an arm round Hermione’s waist and her breathing soon slowed as she fell asleep. It was nearly an hour before Hermione could relax enough to fall asleep.

*****

That first evening back at Hogwarts felt like returning home – or at least somewhere she knew the rules. Hermione managed to slip into the library before dinner and started to look up house elves. The Weasleys didn't have any books on them whatsoever and even Bill was a bit vague on them. All he said was that they were related to goblins at some point but they preferred house work and were a bit like brownies from Muggle folklore.

As she leafed through the thick book on Magical beasts and non humans in the Wizarding World, Hermione became more horrified as she saw that Hogwarts had the largest house elf population in the UK and that they were meant to enjoy housework. It was as bad as slavery. The house elves didn't even get paid, let alone any choice in the matter. Harry always said that Dobby was a bit mad but by the sounds of it he was the only one brave enough to say what they all must be thinking. Hermione shut the book firmly and started to think hard about what she could do to change things for the house elves. Goodness knows, they needed someone to speak on their behalf. 

She stalked down to the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry and Ron, in a huff. “Why does no-one mention the house elves here? The entire school is been run on slavery.” 

Ron gave her a funny look and said “Because it’s completely obvious that’s the only way a place of this size can be run. It’s not as if we’re paying to come here and Dad says that the Ministry keep threatening to cut funding if Dumbledore doesn't toe the line.” Hermione was outraged – mainly with herself because she hadn't thought how the food was being cooked and her clothes were being washed. She had just assumed it was charms or some sort of household charms on a larger scale than what Molly used.

*****

Hermione was pleased – after a fashion with the announcement about the Triwizard Tournament. She might get to talk to some of the other students and _they_ wouldn't think she was stuck up or a know it all. She thought slightly resentfully – they might even notice that she was a girl. She settled in a large chair in the corner of the common room and watched how the other girls could flirt and have boys pay attention to them. Lavender and Parvati giggled and flattered them and they were thought of as two of the prettiest girls in the year. Hermione couldn't see how she was different to them. She was smarter than they were. Ginny’s face would light up like a lamp when she talked to boys about Quidditch or dragons and Hermione scowled as she wondered why people didn't look at her in the same way.

*****

Hermione couldn't wait for that first Hogsmeade weekend. Just to get out of the castle and away from the never ending tension and gossip about Harry being allowed into the Triwizard tournament even though he claimed he never put his name in. Even Fred and George couldn't get past the age line and Dumbledore was one of the most powerful wizards living. How could Harry have put his name in? It just didn't make sense.

It was one of those perfect October days - a perfectly crisp day with the leaves turning colour and the giddy excitement lingering in the air. She had forgotten her purse and had to turn back for it – promising Harry and Ron to catch up with them. Hurtling round the corner, humming under her breath, she stopped when she glimpsed Ginny and Luna in the dark corner near the common room. What on earth were they doing – kissing in public like that? Hermione took a sharp intake of breath and drew back round the corner as she saw Ginny’s hands snake underneath Luna’s jumper. She blushed as she watched Luna under the button on Ginny’s jeans and slide in. Ginny broke off the kiss and pulled back a little. She moved her hands and whispered something to Luna. Hermione wished she could cast a Disillusionment charm and decided on the next best thing. She made a lot of noise as she came round the corner and pretended only just to see the pair. 

“Oh there you are Ginny. Ron wanted to know where you were. He wants to know whether you have sent a card to your Mum yet and what you were getting Bill for his birthday.” She pretended not to notice Ginny doing up her jeans before turning round. 

Still a little pink, she said “I’ll catch them up. Has he only just gone?” 

Hermione nodded before Luna asked with some concern, “Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghoul.” She managed to mumble something non committal before disappearing into the common room. She sank onto her bed to gather herself and felt herself flush as she remembered the sight of the two younger girls kissing like some of the older couples did in the common room. 

Hermione wouldn't be able to tell you what she did on that visit to Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron had to keep repeating themselves when they spoke to her as she had missed what they had said first time round. She _did_ remember blushing when she saw Ginny dash down the main street after Luna, with some other girls – all of them laughing their heads off. 

Later that night, Hermione could not get to sleep. She knew that homosexuality existed but it was odd seeing people being so _obvious_ about it. She tried to work out whether it was different in the Wizarding world than it was in the world she had grown up. Before her letter, she had always known what she was going to do. Do her A levels, go to university do a Masters and then go to work. At some point during that, find a nice boy and settle down. That’s just what people did. Girls like her didn't sleep around or get pregnant before leaving school. There was a time and place for everything and sex was definitely was for a loving relationship.

*****

Not very many people stayed over Christmas – it was mainly Harry, her and the Weasleys. The few older than her spent their time buried in books and writing essays and they hardly counted and little Natalie McDonald spent most of her time with her friend in Hufflepuff. Ginny had dragged most of her stuff into the fourth year dorms that first night after the end of term without even asking and just given Hermione a funny look when she asked why.

Somehow, with so few people in the Tower there seemed to be less places to hide and just watch. Luna’s father had gone away and Luna spent most of her time with Ginny. Hermione watched as they spoke of pink string and sealing wax and cabbages to kings. She had never felt so Muggle-ish since she started at Hogwarts and supposed that this is what Alice had felt like when she had fallen down the rabbit hole. 

She was thrown when Luna studied her and asked “Do you believe in the second sight?” 

Hermione blinked and didn't answer straight away. “You mean like being able to see ghosts and the future? But everyone in the Wizarding World can see ghosts.” 

Luna nodded. “Cassandra was a true prophet.” Hermione frowned as Luna spoke. “Professor Trelawney is her descendent,” at which Hermione snorted. 

“Professor Trelawney is an absolute fraud.” Luna straightened up and looked more together than ever before. 

She gave Hermione a direct look and said “Just because you don’t believe her doesn't mean she doesn't have the second sight. Even Cassandra would have had problems in a school full of adolescent energies. Why else do you think Peeves is able to stay? Because we give him the strength to.” 

Hermione felt like a goldfish as Ginny stifled a giggle. She snapped the book closed that lay open on her lap and stood up hurriedly. “I need some air,” she said as she got up and walked towards the dorms to get her hat and gloves. She just needed some space to _think_. 

She avoided everyone until it was time to go to bed. Hermione crept up to the bedroom and drew back the drapes on her bed. She jumped about a foot in the air and squeaked when she saw Ginny curled up leafing through a magazine. “You’re in the wrong bed.”

Ginny looked up and threw her magazine to one side. “No I’m not. I wanted to talk to you and it was the only way I could guarantee of you not running away.” She tilted her head to one side and studied Hermione. “Short of pinning you down but I’m warm now.”

Hermione sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. “What is it? And can't it wait? I’m tired all of a sudden.”

Ginny’s jaw tightened and Hermione was suddenly reminded of Molly Weasley. “Why don’t you give Luna a chance? It seems like you jump on her every chance you get – almost if you can’t forgive her for thinking outside of the lines. You don’t do it when me or Ron or anyone else tells you something you don’t know.”

Hermione fiddled with the top blanket and didn't look up to meet Ginny’s eye. She didn't know why. Finally she said softly “Because her faith scares me. She is just so certain that things that can’t be real exist and that certainty scares me.”

She looked up to see Ginny watching her in a way that she couldn't read properly. “Daft cow.” Ginny leant forward and kissed her softly. “We all have to do things that scare us sometimes.” On that, Ginny slid out of Hermione’s bed and Hermione heard her settle in her own bed.

*****

Professor Dumbledore had organised a celebration of Auld Year’s Night and had organised a fireworks display for those who had been staying at the castle. Hermione hadn't enjoyed herself so much for a while. She watched the spectacular display with a glow of excitement and stifled a giggle as she watched a clearly coerced Professor Snape first foot the castle to bring them luck for the coming year. As they trekked back for bed, he watched him soften slightly as Professor McGonagall offer him a drink out of a small flask and heard him laugh softly. She strained to hear him say “Still looking after your waifs and strays, Minerva?” and was shocked to hear Professor McGonagall snort and say “Always. Some just need more looking after than others.” Feeling like she was intruding, she ran to catch up with the others.

At breakfast, she tugged at Ginny’s sleeve under the chatter and asked “Can we talk? In private, I mean.” Ginny nodded with her mouth full and with wide eyes. Hermione then continued eating her breakfast as the conversation turned to the day’s Quidditch games and whether the Harpies still had any chance at retaining the title. 

Ginny followed her out of breakfast and they managed to hang back enough for people not to notice they weren't there. Unable to look Ginny in the eye, she twisted the bottom of her jumper in her fingers until Ginny slapped them with irritation. Staring at her hands, she asked “Why did you kiss me the other night?”

Watching as Ginny ran her fingers over Hermione’s hands, she waited until Ginny said “Because I wanted to.” Hermione looked up in shock. “But you’re not gay,” she blurted out without thinking.

Ginny grinned and then said “Not everything is black and white, Hermione. Life just isn't like that.” With that, Ginny jogged off humming a carol under her breath.

*****

Lying in bed that night, Hermione could not get the words that Ginny had said out of her head. _Not everything is black and white. Life just isn't like that_. She stared at the top of her bed and chewed her lip. If life wasn't simple as she thought, then how did people make the right decisions? She sighed and rolled over – trying to go to sleep. Her thoughts whirling round her head, she didn't drop off to sleep until nearly dawn.

On the way down to breakfast, Hermione managed to catch Ginny. “How do you know?” Ginny gave her a funny look and asked “Know what?”

“Knowing whether you’re doing the right thing.”

“Oh that.” Ginny wrinkled her nose and then said “Dad says you don’t really. You just have to muddle through and hope for the best.” She flashed Hermione a smile and said “Come out for a walk later. There’s something I want to show you.” Luna wandered past her and Ginny linked arms with her. She grinned at Hermione and said “I’ll see you later.”

*****

Most of them were out practising Quidditch before Ginny came back to the common room early with pink cheeks from the cold. She saw Hermione curled up in the armchair, and said breathlessly, “Come on. It’s the perfect time to show you.” Hermione closed her book, marking her place with her finger.

“Show me _what_?”

“You’ll see. Just get your hat and scarf on. We’ll miss it if we don’t hurry.” 

Infected by Ginny’s enthusiasm, Hermione hurried to fetch her outdoor clothes and then rejoined Ginny in the common room. Almost pulling her down the corridors, Ginny took her out past the greenhouses and the vegetable patches until they were nearly by the forest. Feeling a bit apprehensive as they got closer to the Forbidden Forest, Ginny stopped and said in a soft voice, “Look. Are they beautiful?”

Hermione looked towards where Ginny was pointing and sucked in her breath. Dryads were dancing in the twilight. They giggled and called to each other as they danced to some ethereal music, coming from deeper inside the forest. Ginny whispered “If they’re coming out, Bacchus is on his way. He comes on Twelfth Night to finish the Winter solstice celebrations. It’s his last chance before spring comes.”

Hermione looked at the dryads nervously. In all the folklore she had heard, when dryads danced, satyrs were bound to follow and she didn't particularly want to get caught by them. “Ginny, are you sure they’re alone?”

Ginny gave her a lopsided smile. “Worried about the satyrs? They don’t usually come until Bacchus arrives. They’re _his_ followers.”

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and she watched the women danced in the fading light. She shifted slightly and stood on a twig and the sound snapped across the clearing. The music stopped and the dryads looked up and saw the two girls standing there. They picked up their skirts and disappeared into the forest. Ginny sighed. “They don’t like to be watched by humans. We were lucky to see them for so long.”

They turned back towards the castle and Ginny reached for Hermione’s hand. Hermione stiffened slightly but didn't let go. They walked back to the castle in companionable silence. Before they entered the castle, Ginny pulled Hermione into a small doorway. She went up onto tiptoes and kissed Hermione softly. Nervously, she drew back and whispered “sorry.” 

Hermione blinked and didn't know what to say for a second. She remembered the dryads and how they had seemed to let themselves go to the music and decided to try and do something similar. Hermione shyly kissed Ginny back. _Oh. Is this what everyone is making such a fuss about?_ They broke the kiss and they looked at each other for a second, breathing heavily. 

Hermione mumbled, “It’s ok” as Ginny leant up for another kiss. Ginny pulled off her gloves and hissed at the cold air and then cast a warming charm. She slid her hands underneath Hermione’s jumper and stroked along the underside of her bra. 

Hermione squeaked slightly and then whimpered slightly as Ginny started to kiss down her neck. She tentatively slid her hands under Ginny’s shirt and was rewarded by a harder kiss. Ginny slid her leg between hers and moved her hips slightly. Hermione’s breath hitched and realised that this felt good. She forgot everything and concentrated and the touch and feel of Ginny.

Remembering what she had seen Luna doing, she tugged at the top of Ginny’s jeans and slid her hand into her knickers. Hermione heard Ginny gasp and felt her say “You don’t have to.” She didn't say anything. For once, Hermione didn't think she had to. Just pure focus on what felt good on her – something that was normally done in the dark and by herself and hoping that no-one would hear and hope that it felt good for Ginny. Ginny whimpered against her neck and she felt Ginny suck hard against her. Hermione moved her fingers faster and she felt Ginny stiffen and let out a small cry.

Breathlessly, Ginny looked up at Hermione and gave her a tiny smile. “Certainly wasn't expecting that.”

Hermione blushed hard and removed her hand. She felt a little uncomfortable and couldn't meet Ginny’s eye. Stammering slightly, she muttered “We can forget this ever happened.” 

Ginny did up her jeans and leant up to kiss her nose. “Now why would I want to do that?”. Grabbing Hermione’s hand, she pulled her inside the castle and they started walking towards the common room. With a cocky little grin, she continued “Plus, we have two days before the start of term. We can do a lot more in that time.”

Hermione surprised herself by laughing at that, despite her flushed cheeks. “Tell Luna that I’m sorry.” Ginny gave her a questioning look and Hermione shook her head. “She’ll understand. I know she will.”


End file.
